yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Anzu Mazaki (manga)
| appears manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist * Yu-Gi-Oh! Millennium World * Yu-Gi-Oh! R | appears books = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Guidebook: The Gospel of Truth | birthdate = August 18''Yu-Gi-Oh! Character Guidebook: The Gospel of Truth: Anzu Mazaki's profile | age = 16 | height = 165 cm | weight = 47 kg | gender = female | blood type = O | favorite food = Ramen | least favorite food = Grated yam | previous occupation = * Burger World waitress * Kaiba Land attendant | deck = | related pages = * Téa Gardner (main and second series anime page) * Anzu Mazaki (first series anime) * Anzu (MW) * Téa Gardner (Bandai) '''Other incarnations' * Teana * Tea (DOR) }} Anzu Mazaki is a character in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. This is the original depiction of Anzu Mazaki, known as Téa Gardner in most English media, as created by Kazuki Takahashi. Anzu is a childhood friend of Yugi Mutou and often accompanies him on his adventures. She is interested in dancing and wants to study abroad after leaving school. At the beginning of the series she develops a crush on Dark Yugi and becomes obsessed with finding out his identity, having been saved by him while she was blindfolded. Biography School arc Fed-up playing basketball with the boys, who were trying to look up the girls skirts, Anzu returned to her classroom at lunchtime. Here she found Yugi being bullied by Jonouchi and Honda. She caught Yugi's puzzle's box that they were throwing around and told them off. After Jonouchi and Honda left, Yugi told her about the puzzle he'd been working on for eight years and said it was a memento of his grandfather. Anzu went over to Yugi's house to play after school. She was surprised to find his grandfather was actually alive and put off when he commented on her bust size. After Yugi became friends with Jonouchi, Anzu started to hang out with Jonouchi too. When a ZTV van arrived at their school, she argued with Jonouchi for spreading rumors of there being a star and his choice to make money selling pictures of them. When Honda and Jonouchi lifted her skirt with a t-square, she punched Jonouchi in the face. .]] Anzu got a job at Burger World in order to save money to attend a dance school in New York. Having a part time job was against school rules, so she tried to keep it a secret. However Yugi and Jonouchi decided to follow her after school one day, after noting suspicious behavior on her behalf. Jonouchi had suspected she might be dating older men for pay. They followed her to Burger World. Here Anzu served them burgers, but squirted a warning message onto the burgers, in ketchup, saying not to tell. An escaped convict entered the restaurant and took Anzu hostage. While she was blindfolded, Yugi was forced to serve the convict a drink and Lucky Stripe cigarettes. Dark Yugi took control and played one finger BATTLE! with the convict. To Anzu, his voice sounded like Yugi's, but he was much too confident and dangerous to be Yugi. Dark Yugi defeated the convict and saved Anzu. Not knowing who her rescuer was, Anzu developed a crush on him and wanted to find out his identity. knocks Anzu out.]] The alleged psychic Kokurano tried to seduce Anzu, by reading her future telling her how she would meet a wonderful man, who would reveal himself to her and she would swoon before him in love. Anzu hoped that this would be the man who saved her at Burger World. However, Kokurano tried to make himself the man from the prediction and caused Anzu to swoon, by knocking her out with a bottle of chloroform. Dark Yugi learned how Kokurano was in the habit of making his predictions come true and rushed to Anzu's rescue. Using the bottle, Dark Yugi defeated him in Paper Crash!. Anzu was class representative as her class prepared for the school festival. She took suggestions from other students as to what they should do and decided to go with Yugi's Carnival Games idea. She managed to win the most popular spot at the festival in a lottery. As they built the booth, she assigned Jonouchi the role of playing Bluebeard in their life size Pop-up Pirate, despite his wishes. Goro Inogashira tried to steal the spot for his class and tore down the Carnival Games booth. When Yugi saw Anzu cry over this, he changed to Dark Yugi and won the spot back in a Shadow Game, Griddle Ice Hockey, against Goro. Yugi and Sugoroku introduced Anzu to Duel Monsters at the Kame Game shop. When Jonouchi mysteriously missed a day of school, Anzu admitted that it was lonely without him and helped Honda and Yugi look for him later. They later spotted him with Hirutani's gang attacking someone outside the American Club. After Jonouchi denied knowing Yugi and didn't react when one of the gangsters punched Yugi, Anzu told Jonouchi that he was the worst. Anzu tended to Yugi's injury later, while Honda told them about Jonouchi's past with Hirutani. The three agreed that Jonouchi wasn't back with Hirutani by choice and went after the gang. They spotted a member and Honda interrogated him into telling them that Hirutani forced Jonouchi to rejoin the gang by threatening to beat-up everyone in his class. The trio split-up to search for Jonouchi after finding out there had been a fight among the gang. Anzu and Honda later caught with Jonouchi after he had been rescued from the gang by Dark Yugi. Yugi invited Anzu, Jonouchi and Honda to The Art of Egypt exhibition in Domino City Museum. Anzu worried Jonouchi, who was fearful of curses, by pointing out that Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, which was also from Egypt was said to be cursed as the archaeologists who uncovered it died mysterious deaths, according to Yugi's grandfather. At the exhibition, Anzu and her friends were shown around by Professor Yoshimori, who told them about the Weighing of the Heart after Anzu took interest in papyrus depicting it. .]] Yoshimori's friend Professor Kanekura died a sudden suspicious death on the day of the exhibition, leading Anzu and Jonouchi to accompany Yugi and his grandfather as they visited Yoshimori to cheer him up. Shadi, the man responsible for Kanekura's death was also looking to punish Yoshimori for taking treasures from the pharaoh's tomb. However seeking to challenge Dark Yugi, he "redecorated" Yoshimori's soul room and had him attack Yugi's friends. Anzu stopped Yoshimori from choking Jonouchi by walloping him in the head with a globe. Shadi entered Anzu's soul room in an attempt to coax Dark Yugi into taking control of Yugi. Inside he saw items that represented Anzu's dream of becoming a dancer in New York and a photo of a hero, whose face was blank. Shadi redecorated her soul to use her in a Shadow Game against Dark Yugi. Anzu was suspended on a bridge of life supported by three ushebti, which break when a weakness is detected in Yugi's heart. A fourth ushebti, which breaks when a weakness is detected in Shadi's heart, held the Millennium Key. Yugi's ushetbi breaking would result in Anzu being sent to her death, while breaking Shadi's would slide the Millennium Key to Anzu and return her to normal. Dark Yugi passed a series of tests Shadi threw at him, although he let three ushebti break in the process. The rope from the fourth began to break, but Jonouchi appeared under the bridge and held it up. From Jonouchi's action and how Dark Yugi passed the last test, Shadi was surprised by how the friends help and support each other, causing his ushetbi to break and return Anzu to normal. Yugi and Jonouchi helped Anzu back onto the building, after which Anzu and Jonouchi noticed Yugi had been acting different, but Dark Yugi relinquished control to Yugi when they approached him about this. When Digital Pets became popular, Anzu got one which she called Peachy. She also lectured Kujirada on how he shouldn't disrespect other people's Digital Pets, because they aren't a hidden character, like his. Peachy later fells victim to Kujirada's pet after Kujirada swiped it from Anzu to feed it to his. Death-T Anzu was fired from Burger World, after she punched a customer, who touched her rear. She then got a job at Kaiba Land, where she had to work at the Stardust Shootout. While working here, she met Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda and Honda's baby nephew Johji, during Death-T and learned how Seto Kaiba was trying to kill Yugi in his theme park. acting perverse towards Anzu.]] Honda got Anzu to mind Johji, who disliked the boys, but admired Anzu, in a perverted sense. Since Kaiba rigged the game, Yugi and his friends laser guns were duds. The staff were unaware that Anzu was their friend, so she had been given a functional gun. Using her gun and hiding Johji on his back, Honda was able to take out the remaining opposition. In exchange for Johji's help, Honda had promised him a bath with Anzu, which she outright refused. .]] Anzu and her friends enter the Horror Zone for Death T-2. Here they were greeted by Kaiba's butler, who took them to the Electric Chair Ride, which was to take them to the Murderer's Mansion. Anzu, Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda and the butler were strapped into electric chairs on the ride, while Johji sat on Anzu's lap. The butler controlled a series of terrors along the ride aimed at making the riders scream and if anyone screamed they would be electrocuted to death. At one part of the ride, mechanical hands came out of Anzu's chair and groped her body, bringing her close to screaming. Seeing the danger Anzu was in, Johji got off her lap, crawled back to the butler and defecated his lap, causing him to scream and get electrocuted. With the butler unable to control more terrors, the group arrived at the mansion safely. Inside the Murderer's Mansion, as the group searched for an exit, they were greeted by a projection of Kaiba. He warned them that the serial killer, the Chopman, was in the mansion and pointed them to four holes in a wall. He explained that each hole had a button at the opposite side and in order to escape they would have to put their hands in the holes and press the right switch. Anzu, Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda did so, but then had their hands strapped in place and were shown that they were now strapped to a guillotine, whose blade would drop after five minutes or if the wrong button was pressed. Yugi managed to solve the bllood puzzle just in time and told Anzu to press her button, freeing their hands. Before the group exited the mansion, Johji was taken captive by the Chopman, but Jonouchi saved him and the group moved on to Death T-3. on her and her friends' hands.]] The gang entered an empty room. As nothing happened for a while, Anzu, Yugi, Honda and Jonouchi reflected on how their lives had changed by meeting each other. Anzu asked them to hold out their hands as she drew a smiley face on them. If they ended up taking separate paths in life, Anzu told them to remember the symbol and they would remember being friends. When the stage's game, Rhythm Rock, started a number of blocks began to fall from the ceiling. Having studied dance patterns, Anzu noticed a rhythm to how the blocks were falling. With this, she was able to predict where the next blocks were about to fall and warn the others. As the room filled up with blocks, the gang climbed up on top of them and passed Johji, who had fallen asleep around. Anzu, Yugi, Jonouchi and Johji made it out through a hole in the wall high above the ground, but Honda got trapped in and was left behind. and Anzu knowingly see Dark Yugi for the first time.]] Upset over what happened to Honda, Yugi admitted to Anzu and Jonouchi that he thought there was another Yugi inside him; Ever since he solved the Millennium Puzzle, there had been times when he blacked out and the other him took over. He had been afraid to tell his friends, as he feared they might leave him if they knew. However Anzu and Jonouchi promised that they would always be friends with Yugi. and Anzu, during his Duel.]] Anzu knowingly saw Dark Yugi for the first time, as he prepared to face Mokuba in a game of Capsule Monster Chess in Death T-4. Jonouchi and Anzu were held there at gun point, during this stage. After Dark Yugi won, they were taken to the Dome Duel Arena to watch him face Kaiba in a game of Duel Monsters in Death T-5. During the Duel, Dark Yugi grew afraid that was going to lose, but then remembered the smiley face that Anzu had drawn. He imagined his friends being with him and was able to overcome his fear. As Anzu celebrated Dark Yugi's win, she wondered which Yugi she should be thinking won, but decided it did not matter and that Yugi is no longer the scared little boy he once was. Anzu, Jonouchi and Johji were still held at gunpoint, until Honda showed up and saved them with the help of Mokuba. Before Mokuba left, Anzu asked him why Kaiba had planned this elaborate revenge and he told her how Kaiba had changed since they were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba. Post Death-T .]] After Anzu became aware of Dark Yugi's existence, she gave a Lovely Two love compatibility tester, to Yugi. Initially it got no reading, suggesting that they were not romantically compatible. That day, the teacher Tsuruoka confiscated Yugi's Lovely Two and called Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda unskilled slackers. Dark Yugi emerged and disagreed that they have skills, arguing that he had never lost a game. Tsuruoka then imposed a game, Find the Keyring!, where he hid the Lovely Two somewhere in the school and gave Yugi and his friends one hour to find it or face expulsion. Anzu became bashful, seeing the Dark Yugi out, but handed him her love tester, thinking it might be of some use. Dark Yugi brought her tester into close proximity of where he thought Yugi's was hidden and switched it on. Anzu closed her eyes and begged the Lovely Two to react. This time it worked, suggesting Anzu and Dark Yugi were compatible. The noise it made, exposed the location of Yugi's tester; under Tsuruoka's wig. Anzu, Yugi and Honda sat in the studio audience when Jonouchi took part in the TV game show, The Get the Million Game. During the summer vacation, Anzu invited Yugi to come to Domino Park. On the way, she was frustrated by Yugi being more interested in a newspaper than her. As they entered the park, Yugi tried asking Anzu if they were on a date, but was interrupted by the ticket attendant, who mistook him as being grade school age. Anzu suggested that they first go to pool. They went down a water slide together and Yugi blushed at the sight of her in a bikini. While sunbathing, Anzu looked at Yugi and thought he had changed into Dark Yugi. However as he chased after a boy who squirted him with a water gun, she realized that it was just her imagination, as the regular Yugi behaved like a child. As she wondered what she could do to make Dark Yugi appear, a boy tried hitting on her. Anzu then decided that Dark Yugi might appear if she made it look like she was in danger. So screamed for help, accusing the boy who was hitting on her of being a pervert. However a bunch of boys came over and started punching him before Yugi arrived. Anzu then grabbed Yugi's wrist and fled the scene. Yugi and Anzu rode the roller coaster together and as they thought about what to ride next, they noticed the police were present. An evacuation of the park was ordered after a bomb scare. Anzu saw this as a chance to make Dark Yugi appear. She got separated from him in the crowd on got the ferris wheel, not knowing that the bomber had planted bombs in each car on it. Dark Yugi emerged and aided the police by playing a game of clock solitaire that the bomber had set up to determine which bombs would go off. Dark Yugi managed to end the game before any of the bombs in cars containing people were detonated. When Anzu got off the ride, she took Dark Yugi's arm and suggested that they get back to their date. Sugoroku was showing the ancient Egyptian game, dogs and jackals to Anzu, Yugi and Jonouchi when Imori arrived at the store to inquire about a jar and box he had found sealed-up. Sugoroku explained that the Chinese game Dragon Cards was inside and warned not to break the seal, as it would cause yin and yang to clash, creating a warped power. Anzu confessed that hearing that made her want to break the seal. Monster World .]] Anzu, along with Yugi, Honda and Jonouchi befriended Ryo Bakura the day he transferred to Domino High School. She learned about the tabletop role-playing game Monster World from Bakura and Yugi. Jonouchi then suggested that they all play Monster World the next day. However after school, Bakura warned them that people who have played games with him have mysteriously wound up in comas, so he advised against them playing with him. Bakura did not attend school the next day, so suspecting he was upset, Anzu, Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda went to his apartment to cheer him up. They hoped to play Monster World to prove that the coma incidents were just a coincidence. Unbeknownst to them, Bakura became possessed by Dark Bakura, who was happy to play with them and secretly turned the game into a Shadow Game. Dark Bakura explained more of the rules to Monster World and helped the others create their character miniatures. Anzu's avatar was an elf magician, similar in appearance to her. She, Yugi, Jonouchi and Honda played the adventurers in the game, while Dark Bakura played the Dark Master. The adventurers quickly discovered that he had little idea what to do in the game, so Anzu suggested that they go to the village to get information. Anzu was curious about how it sounded like the villagers were really talking and asked if there was a speaker in the diorama, but Yugi theorized that Bakura was throwing his voice. She became even more curious when Karita's miniature seemed to speak. The adventurers learned from the village that the area had been taken over and terrorized by the Dark Lord, Zorc. Deciding to try and defeat Zorc, they were given directions to his castle and advised to stay out of the forest. Outside the village, the adventurers encountered Zorc disguised as a man, lying motionless on the ground. Not knowing who he was, Anzu felt sorry for him and suggested that they help him. Zorc acted afraid and claimed to have been attacked in the forest by monsters, who stole the holy sword, capable of defeating Zorc, that he had been delivering to the village hero. As the group contemplated helping him retrieve the sword, Anzu reminded them that they had been told to stay out of the village. The group finally decided to help him, but on entering the forest discovered that the rate of random enemy encounters had went up to 80%. Dark Bakura needed to roll below 20 for the group to encounter monsters. With lower rolls resulting in stronger monsters, the 05 caused five strong monsters to appear before them. Honda defeated Beega, Yugi tamed Pokii and Anzu rolled a 00, which was a super critical hit, allowing her to use top level magic and destroy the three remaining monsters at once. Zorc transformed into his true form and revealed that he had deceived the adventurers. Dark Bakura rolled a super critical for Zorc, allowing him to use his "Mind Doll" ability to seal Anzu's soul in her miniature. In the next round of turns, Jonouchi, Honda and Yugi each became sealed in their miniatures too, leaving Dark Yugi to roll for the four of them. Dark Yugi got Honda to shoot off Zorc's left hand, which mutated into monsters. Zorc retreated to his castle, while his offspring battled the adventurers. After the battle, the adventurers followed Zorc to his castle, where they quickly got trapped inside a tower, with the ceiling dropped on their heads. In order to escape the needed to complete a support pillar before their bodies shattered under the pressure. Zorc also attacked the adventurers while they were defenseless. Dark Yugi managed to complete the pillar in time for the adventurers to dodge a second attack from Zorc. Having caught Zorc off guard, the adventurers won initiative. By channeling their anger into the dice, Dark Yugi rolled low numbers, allowing the adventurers to use powerful attacks. However due to Zorc's high level, this had little effect on him. Dark Bakura rolled a super critical using brainwashed dice. Zorc then attacked the adventurers with an attack that should reduce their HP to 0. However Ryo Bakura, who had taken control of Dark Bakura's left hand after Zorc's amputation, recalculated the damage, so that the adventurers each had 1 HP. On Anzu's next turn, she healed the party. Dark Bakura claimed it did not matter, as Zorc's next attack would still destroy them. However Bakura took his next roll, causing him to roll a fumble, making Zorc's attack backfire. Dark Bakura's reaction led Anzu and her friends to believe he was not the Bakura they had befriended earlier. Yugi then extracted that Bakura's avatar, the White Wizard Bakura from Zorc's wounded wrist. .]] Wizard Bakura aided the party in battling Zorc. When the party were on low HP, he advised Anzu against healing them again, insisting it would not be enough and they needed to defeat Zorc quickly. Anzu and Last Zorc tied for initiative on the final turn. Dark Yugi and Dark Bakura both rolled super criticals, but Bakura managed to destroy Dark Bakura's dice, letting Anzu attack and defeat Zorc. After the game, Anzu and her friends were returned to normal. Duelist Kingdom Dungeon Dice Monsters Battle City Pharaoh's Memory Anzu and her friends prepare for Dark Yugi, the Pharaoh, to finally regain his memories. Anzu worries that if the Pharaoh regains his memory, he might lose his memory of them, but Yami assures her he could never forget them. Anzu, Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda and Bakura meet Bobasa at the museum, who will take them to the world of the Pharaoh's memory. Before they leave, Anzu goes to the gift shop to find something to give to the Pharaoh. She bought him a cartouche pendant, which he can use to put his real name on, once he learns it. At the Millennium Tablet, the Pharaoh is sucked into the world of his memories. Anzu gets a shock and is greatly upset when Yugi reports that the Pharaoh is no longer inside him and scared after she hears its possible he could be returning to a death. The friends agree that they want to accompany the Pharaoh in the Memory World, so Bobasa transports them inside Yugi's heart using the Millennium Key. Inside is the same labyrinth of stairways and doors, that Shadi found when he entered. Here they must find the Pharaoh's true soul room, in order to venture to his Memory World. Games Anzu participated in the following games. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R characters